Why?
by Inuchan1
Summary: Okay, so I only five reviews. Oh, well I updated anyway. A bit of IY/Kag this chappie
1. Chapter 1

Why?  
  
  
The darkness closed around her like a stifling black blanket. She ran and stumble often. She couldn't stop, for stopping would surely mean death. Or worse.  
Kagome wheezed and tried to draw in breath for her suffocating mind and body. Guffaws, chuckles and the cracking of footsteps echoed behind her.  
"Little Gi-irl. Why don't you stop runnin' and play with us? We'd sure have fun with a purty thang like you." The eerie voice had a fake twang to it.  
Finally Kagome had to stop. She just could not run anymore. Her slowing breath caught again as ten or so men in their late teens surrounded her. She swallowed in fear and dismay when she saw the glint of moonlight on a blade. They meant to kill her!  
How could she or Inuyasha have possibly thought that this world was safer? It was even more dangerous for its deceptive innocuosity. All she'd been doing was walking home from the drug store...  
  
The leader of a gang that had recently been growing in power caught sight of an innocent looking girl coming out of Bonyo's Drug and Convenience. There was one thing this leader, his name is Grishi, hated more than anything, and that was innocence. He had never experienced it himself and had no use for it.  
Except to taint it. To defile it so brutally that it was unrecognizable and then gave way to bitterness and hate.   
So he began to follow her. His posse followed without speaking. She made several turns and then apparently decided to take a shortcut-path etched through a wooded area.  
Perfect.  
He knew the exact second she realized she was being followed. She speeded up, so did he, she began to run, he grinned evilly. The chase was on.  
Her stopping didn't surprise him. She had surrendered to the inevitable. All his victims did once they realized they couldn't escape.  
Grishi swaggered toward her. She really was a pretty little thing. This would be fun.  
....  
  
The knife slashed her shirt neck to hem. She gasped and began to struggle, but the knife suddenly pressed to her throat stilled her movements. A thin line of red appeared and droplets of blood beaded, attesting to the knife's sharpness.  
"Be still." the eerie voice said. "Unless you want to die too." The 'too' was heard loud and clear. "Now sweetheart, you're going to be a good little girl and let us play with you aren't you? Feh, just like a little mouse aincha?" He grew impatient. "Aren't you?!" he shook her for emphasis when she didn't respond.  
With the last burst of defiance in her she breathed in and screamed at the top of her lungs, "INUYASHA!!!" Then they were upon her and she was left with total hopelessness. Inuyasha wouldn't come because she'd told him not to.  
  
.......  
  
Inuyasha was cursing Kagome quite creatively. He would probably get Sat a thousand time for coming to get her the same day she left. But the rumor of a jewel shard and Naraku couldn't be ignored.   
When he'd discovered he wasn't at her home, he'd become annoyed. And uneasy. No matter what era they were in, young women should not wander the nightworld alone and unprotected. Just as he was about to go wait for her in the tree in front of her window, his ears twitched. And he heard a distant scream that made his blood run cold.  
"INUYASHA!" was what it said, and it was Inuyasha Kagome's voice would get.  
The scream barely reached his highly sensitive ears, but he was off toward it in a fraction of a second. It took less than two minutes for him to reach the spot where Kagome's scent was strongest. But those two minutes were long enough for serious damage to have been inflicted on the girl Inuyasha quickly realized he was in love with.  
He tore the men off of her and scooped her up in his arms, not bothering to kill the stupid humans. Yet. Her clothes were in tatters and she was bruised and cut but nothing of... that... sort had been done to her. At least the men hadn't had a chance to rape her, and Inuyasha was supremely grateful to the powers that be for that.  
However from her general undress it was obvious what their intentions had been.  
Fury began as a heavy black ball in the pit of his stomach. But for the moment he had other things to take care of.   
"Hey! I found her first. She's mine!" the disgruntled, leader, as far as Inuyasha could tell, was shouting at him indignantly. Inuyasha ignored him, but the black ball grew larger. Gods, how could he have thought this world was safer?  
With infinate gentleness, Inuyasha removed his fire-rat kimono and wrapped her in it. He was thankful for her dazed expression for a moment. He didn't want her to witness what he was about to do.   
He rose and faced the guy that had spoke to him and iterated slowly in an icy calm voice. "You are the lowest scum I have ever had the displeasure of seeing in all my life."  
"Why you...! I'll teach you a lesson, you little wiseass!"   
"I'm couning on your trying" Inuyasha smiled coldly.  
  
........  
  
Griishi flew at the insolent asshole nearly half his size with the deadly precision of an accomplished killer-by-blade. However the boy mearly stepped aside and grabbed the wrist of his knife hand, using Griishi's own momentum to yank him back painfully. His arm pulled up behind his back, Griishi could almost hear his shoulder dislocating. The knife clattered to the ground from suddenly nerveless fingers.  
"Scum, what's your name?" the guy sounded almost amused. Griishi relaxed slightly.  
"G-Griishi" false bravado lent temporary strength to his voice. "Yours?"  
"I am called Inuyasha."  
"Inuyasha? Hmm. Listen, between you and me, you can have the little slut. Ain't worth nuthin' but a quick piece of ass anyway. Damn chick probably woulda busted my eardrums anyway... Wait. The chick screamed out the name Inuyasha right before... Oh shit," Griishi gulped once again. "Wh-why'd you want to know my name?" Griishi slowly turned aroundto look into the face of death. White fangs, honest-to-god fangs, shown in the darkness.  
"Because," the boy whose name meant dog-demon replied in a whisper, "I like to know the names of those I kill"  
  
......  
  
Inuyasha paused just long enough to see fear widen the idiot's eyes. "I kill for a lot of reasons, but there's only four reasons I kill for fun. That is when some one hurts my friends, and..." His voice lowered even further, "Especially when someone hurts, insults, or otherwise threatens the safety of my mate. Guess which one the girl falls under?"   
"Your mate" The idiot was paralyzed by fear. Good.  
"Yes, and 'wisass' you were misinformed enough to do all three unforgivable things to her. And now you pay with your life."  
Then he quickly shoved his claws through the person named Griishi's torso. When the man fell, blood began to pool. Inuyasha glared burningly at the other horrified members of the band. "Anyone else?" he asked.  
The others ran like bats out of hell shouting things like, "He's a demon!" and other similar things. Inuyasha turned back to Kagome and tenderly picked her up. He brushed her bangs away and called softly. "Kagome? You can wake up now." She started and began to struggle. Then she seemed to realize who he was. She clutched his shirt and buried her face in it.   
"Inuyasha, they... I... They were gonna, *hic* they were gonna... I almost *hic*."  
"Shhhh, I know. It s okay.  
"Inuyasha" she sobbed. "Why?"  
"I don't know, Kagome. Some people are just born evil." With that, he ran and jumped back to her house so he could properly take care of her.  
His mate by claim.  
  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..... 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
  
By the time they reached her house, Kagome had stopped crying and was now just holding onto Inuyasha's neck as if her life depended on it. He swore when he tried the front door and realized that no one was home. All the windows were locked tight.   
Cursing twentieth century security viciously, he awkwardly climbed the tree outside Kagome's window. He tried it and sighed in relief when it opened smoothly. He pried her off of him and shoved her through the window first.   
Inuyasha lay her on the bed and went in search of a wash cloth and basin. He found them in a cupboard in the 'bathroom' as she called it. He filled the basin and carried it back to the bedroom.   
"Kagome?" There was no answer. She was sound asleep. Carefully, blushing furiously and wishing Sango was there, he undressed her and cleaned her up.   
The bruises and scratches on her body made him furious all over again. He went through her huge sack until he unearthed the first aid kit. He rustled through it and found some stuff proclaiming itself to be 'No More Ouchie!" and sprayed it on her wounds. Then he went through her dresser and found a set of ugly pink bunny covered pajamas. He dressed her hurriedly and pulled the blankets up over her.  
The Shikon jewel could wait one more night.  
At first he had the notion to hold a vigil over her the whole night. However, she started to whimper and thrash and she called out his name.  
"Shhh. Kagome, I'm right here." It tore him up to see her so frightened and hurt. He pulled off the blankets and climbed in beside her. He embraced her awkwardly, not knowing precisely what to do. But she locked her arms around his waist and snuggled into him, taking away his indecision.  
She sighed, "Inuyasha..." and slumber claimed her once again. Wrapping his own arms around her shoulders protectively, he buried his face in her hair, inhaling her scent so it surrounded him.  
It wasn't long before he followed her into a peaceful sleep, where he dreamed only of a beautiful raven haired girl. And it wasn't Kikyo who haunted his dreams this night.  
  
End Chapter 2 


End file.
